


When Hell Freezes Over...

by pherryt



Series: Star Trek Bingo [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Leonard wishes that Jim would be at least mildly concerned with their current situation. The fact that he's not is simply infuriating.





	When Hell Freezes Over...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> So this is for my Star Trek Bingo - Square: Snowed In with McKirk  
> Rosemoonweaver picked 3 at random, this was the second on the list (I've got a lot of work done on the first square but it's not ready yet. this is. so here it is!)
> 
> I'm really excited to be doing this bingo - I've been wanting to write more star trek for a WHILE. So stay tuned for more - i have 5 categories to focus on: Spock/Uhura, Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/Spock/McCoy (those are the ships) then McCoy, and lastly Jaylah and Scotty (not a ship)
> 
> Also, and I've said it before, tags for short stories are HARD.

Normally, Leonard would be overjoyed at having his feet actually on Terra Firma for once – so to speak.

 _Normally,_  he’d be greatly relieved that the transporter was not an option. He always felt a hell of a lot safer in a shuttle over a transporter – though that wasn’t that much better. Still, it was an improvement over getting torn apart and put back together on a molecular level at the skill of some snot nosed kid. Though, he had to admit that transporters  _could_ be useful, from time to time – such as emergency, last chance measures. He could, on occasion, admit that much.

Normally, though, he and Jim weren’t stuck on some god forsaken planet, grounded in a malfunctioning shuttle craft that they’d barely managed to snug under an overhang before the sky had dumped 10 feet of snow on top of them – in less than half an hour.

Jim was way too calm about the whole situation for Leonard’s liking.

“Bones, stop pacing.”

“I’m not pacing,” Leonard snapped with a glare in Jim’s direction.

Jim raised his hands in a ‘I surrender’ gesture – like Jim Kirk  _ever_ surrendered. Leonard’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“My mistake. Though the path you’ve worn into the ground in the last hour says otherwise,” Jim said.

Instinctively, Leonard paused his pacing  _– he wasn’t pacing, dammit!_  - to look down. Of course, there was nothing there. Jim was messing with him. Again. Like their lives weren’t currently in danger.

“How can you be so damn blasé about this?” Leonard groused. “We’re stranded on a hell planet that just froze over, the shuttle engines won’t respond and our coms are out. No one knows where we holed up, the transporters can’t pierce the weird gasses in the atmosphere and, to top it all off, the food coming out of the replicator tastes funny so who  _knows_  how long it’ll last! The question is which happens first – freezing to death or starving to death! I’ll have you know, I’m not looking forward to either of them.”

“Relax. I checked over the replicator myself, and _you_ scanned all the food it made. Do I need to remind you that you found nothing wrong with any of it? Its fine, Bones. We can outlast the storm and when we do, Spock will find us and we’ll be good to go,” Jim reassured.

Leonard stared at Jim disbelievingly.

He knew the kid didn’t believe in the no win scenario. Hell, the Academy and subsequent events had  _proved_ that. He knew Jim moved heaven and hell for every possible advantage under the sun. And Leonard  _also_  knew that Jim never gave up, but didn’t he ever let  _anything_ get to him? Not even in the slightest?”

Not for the first time, Leonard wondered how the hell the two of them worked so well together. Jim, the stubborn optimist, and Leonard, the equally stubborn pessimist, both of them damaged in ways others couldn’t even understand.

He turned his back on Jim and resumed his pacing, trying to think like Jim. What did they have that they could take advantage of while they were buried in a cave under a ton of snow? On the plus side, the snow was doing a hell of a job insulating the cave they were in. Leonard was actually quite warm and toasty.

“Seriously, stop pacing. I can think of much better ways to spend that energy,” Jim said.

Leonard’s blood ran cold as he whirled to face Jim. Jim, with that damn smirk on his face. The same flirtatious grin Leonard’s seen him flash at all and sundry. As if having fallen for Jim against his own cautions wasn’t bad enough, but Jim just  _had_ to rub it in.

Was Jim even aware of Leonard’s feelings? Leonard swallowed. He sure hoped not. That would make things really damn awkward between them. Pining was one thing. The other party  _knowing_ you were uselessly pining was another.

“Right, wonderful. Sexual innuendo when we’re stranded on this godforsaken planet is the best use of our resources right now. Shouldn’t we be, you know, _doing something_?”

“Have a little faith, Bones,” Jim said, sliding down off the rock he’d been perched on. He wiped at his trousers lightly.

“Dammit! How in the blazes are you so  _calm_  about this? Hell’s frozen over, Jim, in case you haven’t noticed,” Leonard gestured wildly at the ‘wall’ behind them. “and  _we’re_ stuck underneath the ice.”

“Nah, can’t be Hell. Cause if Hell had frozen over, we’d have already kissed each other senseless,” Jim said.

Leonard stared at Jim, stunned into stopping, his mouth not quite gaping – it’d been a near thing – and his eyes as wide as saucers. There’d been something like wistfulness mixed with the bitterness in Jim’s tone when he’d spoken.

“What?” he croaked.

“You heard me,” Jim advanced on Leonard.

“Don’t tease me, kid,” Leonard growled to cover up the pang in his chest.

“I ain’t teasing,” Jim said, the smirk fading to something more genuine and hopeful.

The words hung there in the air, heavy with possibilities, eyes locked together. And then the moment shattered and their lips smashed together, the initial clash turning gentle fast as they took their time exploring with lips and tongue. It was a while before Jim pulled away with a breathless laugh.

“Damn, Leonard, I don’t know. Maybe you  _are_  right. We should be working on a plan to get outta here,” Jim teased.

“I’m right, huh? I’m gonna remember that.” Leonard laughed lightly. “But later. I don’t think that storm is gonna let up any time soon and we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for, darlin’,” Leonard said, thrilling at the sound of his name – _his actual name_ – on Jim’s lips.

Speaking of things being on Jim’s lips, Leonard’s needed to be there, yesterday.

Jim had been right too – there  _were_ better things to do with his energy then pacing the cave.


End file.
